


The Boy With The Trench Coat

by yas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yas/pseuds/yas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are starting High School at Lake View High School.<br/>Dean meets a boy named Castiel in his science class (turns out they have every class together) and slowly starts falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Yes I am aware that Sam and Dean have an age difference but not in this story alright? :)**

First day of High School. We all know how it feels, some find it nerve wracking or exciting, but, mostly nerve wracking. 

Alarm went off at 7AM. I've got an hour to get ready and then I got to drive me and my brother, Sammy, to school with my beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. I call her 'Baby'.  
I hopped out of bed and didn't need to strip down out of my pyjamas because, well, i don't wear pyjamas. I put on my blue jeans, with a tight, plain, black t-shirt and my  
leather coat. I did what every other man did, shaved and brushed my teeth. There was no need for brushing my hair because it was too short and I liked the messy hair look.  
I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to open the fridge from the kitchen and grab a bottle of beer. Of course I had to wait for Sam. He takes forever to get ready  
and spends most of his time doing his hair since it's much longer than mine. As time passed, he finally showed.  
"About time, Princess" I said.  
"Ha Ha. Well we better get on going, don't want to be late for our first day of High School. God, this is going to be awful." Sam replied with a shaky voice.  
I know Sammy was scared but I needed to make him feel a bit better..."Yes, it's going to be hell but we'll get through it, like what we always do right?". Thankfully, he smiled and nodded.

We grabbed our backpacks and went in the Impala. The school we were going to (Lake View High School) wasn't too far from me and Sam's house, but I wish it was.  
School, home-work, learning, isn't really my thing. I'm not what you call an "intelligent student". I always wanted to be a Car Mechanic. I've never really thought about High School but  
now that i'm literally going there now, I am. I've got no clue where my classes are, i'm no good with "making friends", and I have no classes with Sammy. I'm sure Sammy will do fine,  
he is a bright-minded and smart kid. 

I rolled in and parked in the Students Parking Lot and hopped out of the car. This is going to be hell.  
"Ready Sammy?" I said but tried not to sound nervous.  
"Not at all Dean." Sam replied.  
We took our backpacks out of the car and went in the school.  
"Look we'll meet at lunch in the Cafeteria, but as of right now, you're on your own. Good luck with your classes and don't get into any trouble!" Is all I said before I left him. I  
hope that was brotherly enough for him. I was worried about him even though I know he'll be fine. It's myself who I should be worrying about.  
I scanned through my Class Schedule and of course, I have Science first. The bell rang and I felt sick. I didn't want to be late but I knew that'd be impossible if I wasn't.  
I looked everywhere for that damn class and the second bell rang which meant that I should be in class but I wasn't, I was in some random, empty hall way. I panicked.  
I had no other choice but to go to the Main Office and ask someone to direct me to the class. God this was embarrassing but the lady found me my class so screw it.  
And I was the only one that was late. This is awkward.  
I slowly walked to the empty desk. Everyone was staring at me.  
"You must be Dean Winchester!" The teacher said. From what I can already tell, she seems to be abnormally peppy. Great.  
"I'm Mrs. Linscott! I will be teaching you Science as you already know, for the semester. So please, sit down so we can assign Lab Partners!" she added.  
I sat down and I still felt the hot, awkwardness in this room.  
"Okay kids! I have all of your names written on a piece of paper and in this bowl. You are to pick one of the papers up and read out the name, and that name will be your Lab Partner!" Mrs. Linscott said in a pitchy voice.  
I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that she sounded like a mouse.  
She first went to me. I stuck my hand out and grabbed a random piece of paper. I opened it and read it.  
"Castiel?" What kind of name is that?  
Mrs. Linscott clapped her hands and said "Great!!! Castiel you can go meet your new lab partner!!!"  
She took the bowl and passed it to another kid.  
A guy with blue eyes, and dark brown hair approached to me. He was wearing a trench coat. Wow.  
He gave me an awkward smile and said "Hi."  
"Hi."  
"I guess we are Lab Partners."  
"Clearly."  
I didn't know what else to say. I mean am I supposed to ask him what his hobbies were or what?  
He tilted his head it bit, like a dog, and stared at me. I swear I couldn't have felt more awkward.  
After everyone got their Lab Partners, Mrs. Linscott talked to us about class rules and all of that other shit. By the time she was finished talking, the bell rang. Finally.  
My second class was Art. I was no good at it but it was either that or Music. I didn't have much trouble finding this class since it was on the same floor as my science class.  
I went in the class room. There were a bunch of paintings on the wall. You can tell that the students painted the cabinets and desks. It was so artsy... There was a painting of Bon Jovi on the wall, okay that was cool.  
I sat down in a random desk, tried to avoid my classmates. And I noticed that that Castiel kid was also in this class as well. He actually approached to me again, and sat beside me.  
I tried not to roll my eyes. There was so many more empty desks and he decided to choose the one right beside me.  
"Hello again." He said.  
"Hi." I replied. Ugh another awkward conversation.  
"Are you an Artistic student?" He asked.  
I chuckled, "Hell no. It was either this or Music."  
"Oh I see. That is also the reason why I chose this class." He replied.  
I nodded my head because there was really not much else to say. I just needed to get through one more hour so it'll be lunch time and I can see Sam.  
The teacher introduced himself, his name was Mr.Carr and it seemed like he took Art way to seriously but I guess that's just the type of guy he is.  
We started with an assignment. We had to draw something that is really important to us. I obviously drew my Baby.  
I looked over to see what Castiel was drawing, and he drew a burger.  
I lifted up one of my eyebrows and said, "I take it you have a passion for Burgers?"  
"Yes I do. They make me happy." He replied and smiled. What a weird kid.  
I felt him looking over to see what I was drawing and he said, "What type of car is that?"  
I sort of smiled because no one has ever asked me about my Baby.  
"She's a 1967 Chevy Impala. My Dad gave it to me." I replied.  
He seemed very interested in it and nodded, "Very nice."  
After quite some time, the bell rang. I almost jumped out of my seat because of how happy I was.  
I went straight to the Cafeteria and waited for Sammy to show up.  
After a few minutes I seen him walking towards me with a smile on his face.  
"Hey!" He said.  
I was going to question why he was so happy but I just let him be. "Hey Sammy, how was your first two classes?"  
"Pretty good. My teachers were nice and so were my classmates! I actually met a cool guy named Ben!" He replied.  
Man he's doing better than me. I cleared my throat and smiled.  
"Nice! I'm glad you're doing okay!"  
"Yeah. How about you? How are your classes?"  
"Well you know me, I'll never like my classes but they weren't terrible." I replied.  
"Did you meet anyone or flirt with any of the girls?" Sam winked.  
Surprisingly I didn't. I actually didn't even notice any of the girls.  
"No I didn't flirt with any girl but I only met one kid. His name is Castiel."  
Sam laughed and said, "That's a weird name."  
"Yeah I know."  
We opened our lunches that were brought from home.  
Sam had salad and I had a burger. While I was eating my burger all I thought about was Castiel and how Burgers "make him happy". I sort of laughed to myself.  
As time passed, the bell rang.  
"I'll see you after school!" Sam said and disappeared in the hallways.  
I looked at my schedule again to see what my 3rd Period class was and it was Gym. I'm no athlete but this is the best thing I can do.  
I went to the changing room. I was actually the first person there.  
I first removed my shirt and put it in my gym bag. It kind of felt weird changing somewhere else other than home.  
Just as I was about to put on my Gym shirt on. Someone walked in the door. And it was Castiel. You've got to be kidding me.  
So now it was just me and him.  
"Oh hello Dean!" He said.  
"I see we also have this class together..." I replied.  
He smiled and nodded. He took off his top and revealed his soft-looking skin. He was actually pretty muscular. I tried to avoid looking at him since he was like naked.  
But I can feel him staring at me.  
The other guys came in the change room. This made things feel less awkward. A boy with blonde, curly hair with hazel eyes said loud enough for everyone in the changing room to hear, "Oh look, it's the gay boy with the trench coat!".  
Everyone laughed. I looked over at Castiel and he looked very embarrassed and scared. So he was gay. I didn't want to do it but I felt bad for the guy so I said, "Leave him alone alright?".  
The blonde boy came towards me and chuckled, "Oh I see your his boyfriend." and of course everyone laughed. Well I didn't want that son of a bitch to be making fun of Castiel or me so I took a step closer to him and tightened my jaws.  
"Why don't you shut your mouth and leave us alone?"  
"I'm afraid not." He clenched his fists and took a straight punch to me right in the face. Fuck. My nose was bleeding and I was fired up.  
My dad is a hunter so i've learned a bunch of tricks from him. I went close to him and gave him an elbow strike in the face. He fell on the ground and that should have been enough for him. His nose was now also bleeding.  
I turned to Castiel to see his reaction and he was doing that damn dog look again. One of the guys from my gym class called the teacher and me and blondy both got sent to the principals office. Oh i'm screwed.  
Thankfully the Principal left me with a warning so I got no suspension or detention and I headed back to Gym class even though it was almost over.  
Everyone was changing back to their regular clothes. While I was putting my gym clothes in my bag, Castiel came to me. He looked really worried.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes i'm fine. No detention or suspension, so i'm good. How about you?" I replied.  
"Great, thanks to you." He smiled and his blue eyes twinkled.  
"It was no problem."  
"Yes it was. You could have gotten in a lot of trouble."  
"Yeah well..."  
"But really, thank you. Is there anyway I can repay you?"  
"Cas, i'm fine"  
I just realized I called him 'Cas'. I hope he didn't find that weird.  
He took out a kleenex out of his gym bag and gave it to me.  
"Here" he said.  
I reached for it and said "Thanks". I wiped off the blood from my nose and put the dirty, bloody kleenex in my bag because I couldn't find a trashcan.  
The bell rang for last period.  
Before I went looking for my last period class which was Math, Castiel asked me what my last class was. And it turned out he had the same class as well.  
So we have all of our classes together. How cute. He asked if he can go to class with me and I said yes. We both walked into our math class and of course, he sat next to me.  
It feels like having a puppy, following you around and doing that head tilt thing. I kind of liked it. I mean, he was the only one who attempted to talk to me. Everyone else were assholes to be honest.  
My teacher did the whole speech on class rules and blah blah blah. I did not pay attention to anything she said except when she said to "treat everyone the same. It doesn't matter if someone has a different race, skin color, or  
sexual orientation" this kind of made me feel awkward now knowing that Castiel was gay and was sitting right beside me. I almost looked over to him too. I wonder if he likes me. But I doubt it.  
The last bell finally rang and it was time to go home. I met Sam infront of the Impala.  
"Hey!" Sam said.  
"Hey. You ready?" I replied.  
He nodded and we both went in the car.  
As I was driving back home, Sam asked if there was a beer in my backpack and well, there was. I let him grab it from my backpack.  
"Um Dean..." Sam said.  
"What?"  
"Why do you have a kleenex full of blood in your backpack?"  
Shit. Sam pulled it out of my backpack and held it out.  
"Uh it's nothing." is all I said.  
"Dean. Tell me. What happened?" Sam said sounding very concerned.  
"Seriously, it's nothing, I just got a random nose bleed".  
Sam slowly nodded but I knew that he knew that I was lying.  
We got home and I headed up to my room. I grabbed my laptop and a beer and went on my bed. I went on Facebook and seen that I had one new friend request.  
I clicked to see who it was and it was Castiel.  
I sighed and shut my laptop screen. What does this guy want with me?


	2. Admirable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of school and Castiel is more attracted to Dean and Dean is becoming attracted to Castiel.

*Next Morning*

The alarm went off once again at 6AM. I really didn't want to go to school but it's only the second day so i'm gonna have to suck it up. Today I decided to wear  
a plaid top with my same blue jeans that i wore yesterday. I actually got ready faster than the usual so I had time for breakfast. Pie time. I went to open the fridge  
and grabbed some left-over cherry pie. Damn it tastes so good. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Sam to be ready and he finally showed.  
"Ready for the second day of school?" Sam asked.  
"Damn right" I replied even though I wasn't.   
We got in the impala and headed on our way to school. 

Sam looked over to me and asked,"So you gonna tell me what really happened to you yesterday?".  
I rolled my eyes, I thought he wouldn't have remembered.   
"Sam I told you, it was just a random nose bleed. What could you possibly thing might've happened?"   
"I don't know, maybe get into a fight? Come on Dean, I know you better than anyone else. Just please, explain to me what happened."   
I noticed how worried he was and it'd only be worse if i kept lying. Damn it.  
"Alright. It was in gym class, and some asshole was making fun of that Castiel kid so I went up to him and told him to stop and he punched me right in the face. You happy?"  
Sam's eyes narrowed and he stared at me like he just found a lonely puppy.   
"W-why didn't you tell me this...? Did you hurt him back?"  
"Because I didn't want you to worry about it. And I uh ... gave him an elbow strike."  
"Dean!"  
"What? The kid was a douche bag."  
"Well what did he call Castiel?"  
"He uh kept calling him 'Gay'."  
"Oh.... Is he actually?"  
"I think so, yeah."  
"Hm."  
I didn't bother talking until we arrived at school because it was just too damn awkward. 

As soon as we arrived, I told him to meet me at the Cafeteria like yesterday and then me and Sammy headed our separate ways.  
There was still a few minutes until the bell rang for first period so I just roamed the halls. I tried looking for my Science class so I wouldn't be   
late like last time and luckily, I did. By the time I found it, the bell rang.  
I thought I was going to be the first one in class but there was already one person there, Castiel.   
I took the seat next to him and watched the students coming into class.  
"Hello lab partner. Yesterday I sent you a friend request on the Facebook." Castiel said.  
I smirked because of the way he talks, it's kind of hilarious.   
"Hah you did."  
Mrs. Linscott came into the class and told everyone to settle down. She started off with teaching us about electricity. I honestly wasn't quite paying attention, mostly because  
every time I looked over to Cas- I mean Castiel, he was staring at me. His blue, circular eyes were making me feel uncomfortable but I didn't bother telling him to stop.  
He was kind of beautiful. Even I sometimes don't seem to realize that I'm staring at him.   
Science class was over and I was headed off to Art. When I walked in, Castiel was already there. I seriously don't know how he gets to class almost always before me.   
Our next art assignment was to draw someone we admire. I decided to draw Sammy since he's the most important person to me.   
While I was sketching Sam, Castiel asked who that was.  
"It's my brother, Sam." I said proudly.  
"That is very nice." He replied.   
I nodded. And then I noticed something. Castiel's sketch.... all he drew were eyes but they looked like my eyes. I can't believe it. He was drawing me.   
Why would he? What makes me admirable? I barely know the guy. I didn't know if I was freaked out or flattered.  
Castiel noticed that I was staring at his sketch.  
"You are probably wondering why I am drawing you. Well, for starters, you are the only person that talks to me. Second, you helped me when that assbutt was making fun of me. You are a very  
admirable person Dean. " He said.  
Assbutt? I couldn't help but to smile.


	3. You belong with me

Weeks later me and Castiel shared a bond and as weird as he was, I kind of like him.  
Sam keeps teasing me and saying that he's my "lover" or my "soulmate" but I just ignore him.  
I can't help but to notice that Castiel has this.... crush on me and i'm not sure how to respond to it. Constantly he is  
following me around like a lost puppy and staring at me 99.9% of the time (even when i'm getting changed for Gym). I really do think  
He's perfect in every way it's just that I don't know if i'm.... "gay". I never have given the thought into dating a guy but maybe I can give it a try?  
I don't know... I don't even know what to say to him. But I should tell him how I feel.   
I will. Tomorrow.  
I grabbed my laptop and logged into Facebook. I hit "new message" and typed this to Cas:  
"Hey Cas! I was wondering since it's the weekend... if you want to hang out at my place, or yours... it doesn't really matter. So yeah, if you can that'd  
be great!"  
God I sound like a loser, but I hit send anyway.  
He replied almost instantly.  
"Hello Dean. It would be my pleasure to 'hang out' with you tomorrow. We can do it at your house. What time would you like me to arrive?"  
I thought about it. Maybe I should invite him over at Dinner time. Maybe do something... special.  
"Okay great! Um.. how about 7:00?"  
I hit sent. He replied within seconds. Damn he types fast.  
"Sounds like a plan, Dean. I look forward to it."  
I shut the laptop screen and smiled. I can't believe I fell in love with the boy with the trench coat.   
I headed over to Sam's room so I can tell him that I have company tomorrow.  
"Hey Sam I just wanted to let you know that Cas is coming over for dinner tomorrow!"  
"Ohhh" Sam winked.  
"Shut up, it's just dinner."  
"Well alright, so would you mind if I ate with you guys?"  
"Hell no."  
"Riiight because you want it to be just you and him." Sam smirked.   
I kind of had the temptation to punch him in the face.  
"It's not like that."   
"Sure it isn't. Well whatever, i'll give you two your privacy. Hope you have a great first date!" and Sam ran for it because he knew I was going to hurt him.

***Next Morning***

For the first time in a while, I woke up with a smile on my face. It was a beautiful day and it'll definitely be a beautiful night.  
I realized I had to get some supplies because we had no food at the moment.  
I got dressed and hopped in the Impala and drove to the grocery store.   
I was having a hard time thinking about what we should have for dinner and then it hit me. Cas said he loved burgers!   
I picked out patties, buns, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, ketchup, and mustard. I also bought a lot of cherry pie, I think he should try it because it is damn good.  
And I also bought a few beers. I was all set.  
I payed at the cashier and headed back home.  
I still had a few hours before Cas comes so I took a shower and actually did my hair. I put some hair gel and sleeked it back.   
I didn't wear anything too fancy but not too casual. It was a dress shirt with a clean pair of jeans.  
Hey, I looked pretty good.  
I got started on making the burgers. While I was waiting for the patties to be grilled, I lit candles on the kitchen table and set up the plates and spoons. I put two  
beers on the table and also put the pie.   
I finished up with the burgers and put one on his plate and one on mine.   
I went to go see what Sam was up to. He was reading some book in his room. I don't think he'll be leaving his room for a while.  
It is exactly 6:30, I was ready, and now I had to wait.


	4. Dinner at the Winchesters

The door bell rang and I was sweating like crazy. I'm not quite sure why, all I had to do was to be myself. I can do this. I can do this.  
I slowly approached to the door and opened it. I sort of froze and stared at him. He was wearing his trench coat obviously, but, tonight it looked more... adorable.  
He looked more adorable.   
Castiel cleared his throat and said, "Hello Dean".  
"Hi. Come on in!"  
I let him in the house and he sort of browsed around. Then he turned back to me.  
"You look great" Cas said and gave a tiny smile.  
I couldn't help but to blush.   
"Thanks, so do you" I replied.

We walked to the kitchen and told him to take a seat. He looked at the lighted candles, the burgers, the pie, and he seemed very impressed.   
"Dean this is wonderful. I can't believe you made burgers! But I hope you do know that I'm going to need more than just one!" He said with a bright smile that was ten miles wide.  
I laughed and said, "Haha alright. Now lets dig in!".  
We started eating our burgers and drank our beer. We talked, laughed, and I felt like this was the most fun i've ever had in a while.  
He was so special and there was something about him that I couldn't even keep my eye off of him. I really need to tell him how I feel and I hope he feels the same.  
I mean this would be the best time to tell him. We're having a dinner at my house, with lighted candles, and we're... alone.   
After we finished our burgers I cut a piece of pie and gave it to Cas. He took his fork and picked up a piece of it and ate it.  
"This is good. Sweet. Kind of like you."   
My mouth dropped. I had no idea what to say so I just gave a big smile that pretty much said 'hey im stupid and i have a huge crush on you'  
After we finished eating, we cleaned up and went to my bedroom. 

We sat on my bed and there was a silence and I knew I had to break it.  
"Cas... I-I gotta tell you something" my voice sounded awfully nervous and shaky.  
Castiel raised his head up and looked straight into my eyes and nodded.  
"I... well... I like you. Actually, I really like you. I can't seem to take my eyes off of you. You're so special to me. I'm not gay though, I don't like guys, I just like... you. Only you.  
I'm not sure if you feel the same about me but I don't give a damn, I needed to tell you this. I can't stop thinking about you."  
I said it. He didn't say anything, he only leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. He put his hand on my hip and I grabbed his hair. We then released and he was so, so damn close to me.  
He whispered, "Why wouldn't I like you?"  
I smiled and then leaned forward to him and we started making out, more forcefully. He slowly removed his shirt and ugh finally i get to feel his soft skin.   
I kissed his neck and slowly went lower and lower. He had goosebumps and that was damn sexy. I slowly went back up to his face and literally forced my tongue into his mouth and just as  
that happened, Sam walked in. Oh shit.  
Sam's face wasn't really describable but it had the 'Haha I was right' expression.  
"Oh" was all that Sam said.  
"Dude get the hell out" I yelled.  
"Okay but wait...."  
I rolled my eyes, "what?"  
"I told you so!" He winked and ran downstairs.  
God he was like a five year old.  
Castiel looked at me and laughed. I couldn't help but to laugh either.  
Castiel turned to me and put his soft hand on my cheek and said, "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Who knew i'd fall in love with a blue eyed man in a trench coat.


End file.
